The Night After
by Keke xp
Summary: Plotless LawNa lemon. I repeat, plotless and short LawNa lemon. Read if you want to read about Law making love to Nami. This was written for my friend for her birthday, so yeah.


**Oh no guys. I caught the LawNa fever!**

 **I took a break from my story, "Memories", in order to write this Law x Nami one shot, so you guys better enjoy this story.**

 **Warning: It is ALL lemon. Smut, lemon, sex, whatever you want to call it, it's that. So read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does though. He's pretty badass. Just saying.**

* * *

When their lips met, a spark ignited in Nami. She knew it was probably wrong. She knew that she shouldn't be playing such a dangerous game with him, because playing such a game would have it's consequences. She knew that this man was more dangerous than he let on, hell she had always known, and yet here she was about to let her innocence be taken by the Surgeon of Death himself.

So when he pulled her into his lap and began to kiss up and down her neck Nami let him. It didn't matter if it was most likely a sin. It didn't matter if it would be looked down upon. It felt like heaven- his kisses were sweet and delightful.

Nami's arms were wrapped around his neck and her fingers were pulling softly at his dark hair, something Law was obviously happy about for he was letting out an approving moan. Nami gasped when she felt Law lick her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth- a mistake on her part when his tongue suddenly shoved it's way into her mouth, but a mistake she didn't regret.

Their tongues battled for dominance for a few seconds, before one of Law's hand trailed down and squeezed her butt, the other hand on the small of her back. Nami elicited yet another gasp and Law won the battle of their tongues, thoroughly exploring her mouth. He took note of how sweet her mouth tasted- it might sound cliche, but she actually tasted like a mix of tangerines and rich, red wine, which was what she had been drinking all night. He eventually pulled away with a smirk, excited to know how her other lips tasted.

"You cheated." Nami muttered, giving him a half hearted glare. "Squeezing my ass is cheating, and you know it. I should charge you money just for th-"

Law pinned her to his bed with a feral smirk, which made her look up at him in surprise. "Nami-ya, stop making excuses. You know you liked it. Besides, I could care less about your stupid debts."

Nami stubbornly pouted, turning her head to the side when he leaned down to press more kisses against her face and neck. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Hmph." Law rolled his hips forward and his erection ,hidden inside his pants, pressed against her womanhood and it only served to make Nami arch her back and let out a soft cry of pleasure. "You liked that, didn't you Nami-ya?"

"S-Shut up.." She muttered, her face an unflattering shade of scarlet red. Law only chuckled and kissed her collarbone, running his hands over the exposed part of her flat stomach. He trailed his hands back up and onto her breasts, massaging them through her shirt for a second before pinching them.

"A-Ah..." Nami moaned, arching her back even more. "D-Don't do that.."

"Why not, Nami-ya?" He continued to smirk. "You and I both know that you like this." He pinched her breasts a bit harder before leaning down to whisper into her ear. "I know you're excited. I can practically smell your wetness."

Nami bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud as he slowly took off her shirt, and made quick work of her bra carelessly tossing it to the side. He stared down at her exposed breasts, lust clouding his dark eyes.

"You look like you're ready to eat me..." Nami muttered, rolling her own lust clouded eyes.

"That's because I am." He winked and dipped his head down, capturing her nipple with his mouth and sucking on it. While his mouth sucked on one breast, his hand was busily massaging her other breast. Nami leaned her face against the pillow and let out pleased moans, pulling at Law's hair as she did so. "L-Law..." Her back was arched and she was trying her hardest to not buck against him, but he felt so good.

Law pulled away from her breast and latched onto the other one, roughly pinching the breast he had just finished sucking. Nami couldn't resist herself then, and she bucked upwards and pressed herself against Law's erection. The surgeon hissed and let go of her nipple, growling softly.

"Nami-ya." He hissed, roughly grabbing her hips to keep her still. "Don't do that."

"Why not, Torao?" Nami smirked as he gave her a half hearted glare at the use of his stupid nickname. "You and I both know that you like it~."

Law chuckled at her words. "You're right, I do. But..." He tightly pressed his erection against her crotch, and watched in delight as she tried to buck against him to relieve the aching feeling in her womanhood. "I want to fuck you slowly. By the end of this I want you to be screaming my name." He nipped at her ear. "You won't be able to walk for weeks after this, I can guarantee you that."

Nami whimpered in reply, wanting Law to just take off the rest of her clothes and take her virginity. The female reached up and tried to pull Law's shirt over his head and, with the help of an amused Law, was able to get it off. Nami stared in wonder at all the tattoos on his arms, chest, and back. She ran her fingers over each one. "There' so many..."

Law nodded and switched their positions, putting her on top of him and giving her yet another infamous smirk. "There are." He softly stated, holding her hand and guiding them over each swirl that his tattoo made. "And I have a reason behind each of them."

"I know." Nami giggled before leaning down to press feathery kisses against his neck and collarbone, running her hands along his chest in the process. She kissed down his chest and made her way to his jeans, where she gave him a smirk of her own and undid the buttons to them. Law helped her pull down his pants and boxers, and he held back the smirk that wanted to make it's way onto his face when he saw her expression. Even he could admit that he had a long cock, and Law wasn't exactly conceited. So seeing her shocked expression didn't exactly surprise him- more like it excited him.

"Like what you see, Nami-ya?" He teased her and she blushed in annoyance. "Don't be afraid. You can play with it if you want~."

"Shut up." She replied before hesitantly grabbing his erection and lightly stroking it. She liked how he instantly let out a rough moan, closing his eyes in the process. She liked how she was able to make one of the strongest men in the world writhe before her. It gave her a sense of power.

Nami continued to stroke his cock, smirking at the pleased sounds he was making. She bent down and licked the tip of his erection. Law moaned in reply. "Nami-ya..." He whispered horsley. "Don't tease me right now..."

Nami tilted her head to the side in thought before she devoured his dick with her mouth, stroking it as she did so. Law grabbed her by her long, orange-red, hair and slowly bucked his dick against her face wanting her to swallow him whole. He could feel himself cuming- he was close and never had a woman ever brought him this close to his climax in under three minutes. He wanted so badly to cum into her delicious, warm mouth. He wanted her to taste his need for her, to smell his sex as it descends down her throat. But instead of reaching his climax he forced her to pull away from him, and in seconds she was pinned beneath him once again but this time her skirt and panties had been removed.

"How did you-" She was cut off as Law roughly pressed his lips to hers. "Nami-ya, while I enjoy letting you play with my dick I think it's time I give you a little more pleasure." He murmured, smirking at her light blush at his blunt words. He trailed kisses down her face, through the valley between her breasts, and down to her womanhood.

He smirked at her from between her legs, and Nami felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. Law propped his head up onto his arm and slowly placed a finger inside her womanhood.

Nami instantly shivered in delight, letting out a soft mewl. Law's finger explored her vagina for a few seconds longer before her added two more fingers and began to stretch her out. "Law!" Nami gasped and bucked against his fingers. Law laughed softly. "How does this feel, Nami-ya?"

"Ah...!" She arched her back as his fingers moved in her vagina like scissors. "It f-feels...good..Law.." Law grinned. "You like it, Nami-ya? Do you like the feeling of my fingers playing with your pussy?"

Nami only moaned, arching her back even more when he sped up the movement of his fingers. "It makes you want to release everything, doesn't it? It makes you want more, right?" Law licked his lips when Nami closed her eyes and panted- he knew she was close to her climax. "But what you would want even more than this is to have my dick inside of you..."

He leaned forward and bit her ear, his fingers still playing inside Nami's womanhood. "I know you do, Nami-ya." His tongue darted out and licked the shell of her ear and continued to whisper to her. "You want me to fuck you. You want me to fuck you in every position possible, all night long...nonstop.." He smirked as she clutched the sheets around her, her face turning red with pleasure and her body glistening with sweat. "And that's exactly what I plan to do. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be sore for the next few days. I want to hear you scream my name, and I want to see you writhe in pleasure under me. Because from now on you are my woman...Nami-ya."

"Law!" He chuckled as Nami finally came onto his fingers, her juices spurting out of her at a fast pace. He removed his fingers from her vagina and dipped his head down to lap all of it up. She pulled at his hair as he did so, trying to calm down after her blissful orgasm. She was more turned on than she had ever been in her entire life.

Law licked and sucked at the juices spilling from her vagina, chuckling at the way she arched her back each time he did something to her clit. When he lapped everything up he positioned himself above her and rubbed his cock against her crotch.

"S-Stop teasing me, Law!" She growled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do you want, Nami-ya?"

"You know what I want." She blushed in reply. "Just do it already."

"You have to tell me first." Law slowly rubbed his cock against her crotch and smirked when she bucked desperately in reply. "I want to hear you say it Nami."

She shuddered when he practically moaned her name. "I want you to penetrate me with your dick, Law!" She finally stated and was surprised when she practically felt Law growl.

"Gladly." He replied before pushing himself into her. Nami bit her lip to keep from crying out- he felt so good but it also hurt her. She couldn't stop a few tears from trickling down her face. Law instantly kissed them away and waited for her to give him the okay to continue on. When she finally nodded, Law pulled himself out of her only to roughly shove himself back in.

He fucked her at a slow pace, enjoying her soft moans. She pulled at his hair as he slowly pushed into her, wanting him to speed up, which he gladly did. The two panted, Nami moaning his name continuously and Law occasionally whispering her name along with more dirty things to her. She found herself wrapping her legs around his waist so that he could go deeper into her.

He delved into her, smirking at her pleasurable expression. He found her G-spot soon and quickly pounded it, no longer caring who heard them. He didn't care that he was moving the bed as he went. He didn't care that Nami's cries were loud enough for practically the whole world to hear. He wanted to hear her scream for him. He wanted her to smell the sex in the air...He wanted her to even dream about him.

"Law...I'm close..." Nami whispered as Law went into her harder and faster. Her long nails raked against his back- they would most likely leave scratches.

"Cum for me, Nami-ya." He huffed in reply, burying his face into her neck as he continued to pleasure her. He wasn't too far off from his own climax either, and he knew that it was going to be a big orgasm.

"L-Law!" Nami finally screamed arching her back as she came all over his dick. Law came soon after her, spilling his juices inside of her and riding his orgasm out. Finally, the male collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, with Law inside of her and his face buried in her neck, and her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Law eventually pulled out of her, rolling to the side and bringing her with him.

"Well that was interesting." Law smiled in content, heaving a sigh. Nami placed her head onto his chest.

"Yeah but..." She glared at him. "I really am sore now. Thanks a lot."

"You know you enjoyed it." He replied, smirking softly. "And you'll continue to enjoy it because this won't be the last time we're doing this."

"I look forward to the next time we do this." Nami gave him a smirk of her own before her eyes drifted shut. "Can't believe I gave myself up to you...but I don't regret it at all..."

Law hummed in reply, tiredly playing with her hair. He pulled the blankets up around them and kissed the top of her head. "Night, Nami-ya. I'm happy that you are my wife."

Nami smiled but wasn't able to reply as she soon drifted off to sleep beside her husband.

* * *

 **This fic was for one of my friends, Alexis! It's her birthday so..everyone say Happy Birthday to Alexis! XD**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this lemon one shot. It's my second time writing a lemon and I'm pleased with the way it turned out. I can only hope that you guys like it. So please review and tell me what you think.**

 **I wanna write more LawNa stories in the future but...I should probably focus on my other stories first.**


End file.
